Hoshi no Tama
by Shizaki Kuro
Summary: On a mission in Japan with Lavi, Kanda meets a creature he never thought exsisted an Inari Fox! Rated T , Yullen, Enjoy! :3


**Okay I needed a break from working on the updates for Dragon Heart, A White Wolf, Elven Tail, and The Fallen so after I had this dream I decided to write it, yes before you ask I do dream about Yullen, almost every night I fact**

**Starik: wait so you took a break from writing fanfiction, by writing more fanfiction?**

**Well when you put it that way…**

**Tora: You need a life**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters, and make no profit in writing this.**

**Info for this fic is from: en . Wikipedia wiki / Kitsune**

**Kitsune****:** **Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities.**

**There are two common classifications of kitsune. The zenko ****善狐****?, literally good foxes are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. On the other hand, the yako ****野狐****?, literally field foxes, also called nogitsune tend to be mischievous or even malicious. Local traditions add further types. For example, a ninko is an invisible fox spirit that human beings can only perceive when it possesses them. Another tradition classifies kitsune into one of thirteen types defined by which supernatural abilities the kitsune possesses.**

**Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. Generally, a greater number of tails indicates an older and more powerful fox; in fact, some folktales say that a fox will only grow additional tails after it has lived 100 years. One, five, seven, and nine tails are the most common numbers in folk stories. When a kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur becomes gold. These kyūbi no kitsune ****九尾の狐****?, nine-tailed foxes , gain the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world**

**Hoshi no Tama****:** **Depictions of kitsune or their possessed victims may feature round or onion-shaped white balls known as hoshi no tama (star balls). Tales describe these as glowing with kitsune-bi, or fox-fire. Some stories identify them as magical jewels or pearls. When not in human form or possessing a human, a kitsune keeps the ball in its mouth or carries it on its tail. Jewels are a common symbol of Inari, and representations of sacred Inari foxes without them are rare. One belief is that when a kitsune changes shape, its hoshi no tama holds a portion of its magical power. Another tradition is that the pearl represents the kitsune's soul; the kitsune will die if separated from it for long. Those who obtain the ball may be able to extract a promise from the kitsune to help them in exchange for its return**

**Inari's Servants****:** **Kitsune are associated with Inari, the Shinto deity of association has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance. Originally, kitsune were Inari's messengers, but the line between the two is now blurred so that Inari itself may be depicted as a fox. Likewise, entire shrines are dedicated to kitsune, where devotees can leave offerings. Fox spirits are said to be particularly fond of a fried sliced tofu called aburage, which is accordingly found in the noodle-based dishes kitsune udon and kitsune soba. Similarly, Inari-zushi is a type of sushi named for Inari that consists of rice-filled pouches of fried tofu. **

**Inari's kitsune are white, a color of good omen. They possess the power to ward off evil, and they sometimes serve as guardian spirits. In addition to protecting Inari shrines, they are petitioned to intervene on behalf of the locals and particularly to aid against troublesome nogitsune, those spirit foxes who do not serve Inari.**

**There now that you know some important information I gladly introduce:**

**Hoshi no Tama**

The white kitsune ran down the street lit only by the moon, its body was quickly growing weary, it would have panted if it weren't for its Hoshi no Tama carefully held in its mouth. The sounds of humans yelling and dogs howling in excitement as they neared had the poor fox panicking, its white fur shone to brightly in the moonlight for it to blend with the shadows, it had long since traveled through the city, and there were only a few scattered buildings in which their corners the fox could hide, it ran further up the dirt road, the only thing between him and the forest in which the road also traveled through was a house surrounded by a large wooden fence. Alas the forest was too far, the fox would never make it before its pursuers would see it and would release their hounds to descend upon it. In its last desperate attempt to hide, it dove under the nearing wooden fence, on the other side was a yard containing a pond and some greenery, and so the fox huddled under a bush. Dropping the jewel in its jaws so it could finally catch its breath, it finally started to relax. The fence was tall enough to completely hide the yard and the large house attached to it from the street, its passerby, and inexistent neighbors.

The fox knew that although this place could hide him of their sight, it would not confuse the nose of the dogs that followed. The fox's two tails twitched as it thought, the fox decided to burry its jewel here and return to retrieve it later, it had no choice as they could not get theirs hands on its Hoshi no Tama. The fox dug a nice little hole under its bush and buried the jewel, it cautiously walked back over to the fence, sticking its snout under the fence it scented the air and froze when the strong smell of dog hit its nose, taking a deep breath it stuck the rest of its head out, there was a clear shot from there to the forest, with no one insight the fox bolted, it didn't make it far before it was alerted by the sound of dogs baying and people shouting that it had been spotted, speeding up its pace it broke through the tree line and didn't stop. The men afraid to lose their dogs in the cursed forest stopped their pursuit, the dogs whining in disappointment as they turned home.

. . .

Yuu Kanda sat watching the koi swim in the pond in the yard of the house he was staying at, he had requested the Rabbit to leave him be and finally had a chance to relax. He was just about to get up and close the sliding doors of his room that led to outside, before spotting a flash of white as it came out from under the fence, as it stopped his eyes widened. It was an Inari fox if its twin tails and white fur were anything to go by, he thought them nothing more than myth. He sat perfectly still as to not to let the mythical creature know of his presence, but the sounds of barking dogs in the distance panicked the creature, its fur puffed up like a cats would and it dashed under a bush to seemingly catch its breathe.

Hearing people calling from the front door Kanda quietly stood and left the room, walking down the narrow hallway, passed the Rabbit's room, and through the kitchen he reached the door and opened it to find a bunch of men carrying torches and leads with dogs on them, one of the men who was holding a small wooden cage spoke up as Kanda opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour exorsict-sama but we are looking for a kitsune that we think came this way, we are trying to catch it because it has been causing trouble, killing hens, and even one of the ladies at the brothel in the city says it possessed one of the other courtesans, and that she had to be killed so it didn't spread, but it seems the fox has escaped"

. . .

Kanda frowned, returning to his room he thought about what the men had said, he shut the door in their faces after saying he hadn't seen a fox and that he wouldn't tell them even if he had because he didn't believe in such nonsense. Did that little fox really possess someone, and had they indeed killed her because of it?

He opened his bedroom door just in time to see the fox burry a circular object under the bush and bolt back through the fence, the sounds of the dogs soon fallowed its retreat.

Walking outside Kanda unburied the small object, upon inspection of the Ping-Pong ball sized object that appeared to be a pearl he came to the conclusion that this must be the fox's Hoshi no Tama, putting it in his pocket he set off inside to show the Rabbit.

. . .

Lavi looked incredulously at the man sitting in front of him, as he inspected the large pearl he had been handed.

"So your telling me, that this pearl is a so called 'Hoshi no Tama' and that a white fox with not one but two, tails buried it in the yard"

Kanda eyebrows twitched with annoyance, why had he even bothered to show the Rabbit? "Che, that's what I said"

"Uh-huh, well I'd say you've had a little too much sake' tonight Yuu-chan"

" DO NOT call me that" Kanda growled as he grabbed the jewel from Lavi and went back to his room; he'd show that Rabbit tomorrow night when he had captured the kitsune.

Lavi watched him go with a smile, Kanda just reminded him of a small child bringing their parent some treasure they found just to learn it wasn't anything special.

. . .

The next night Kanda waited on the small porch outside his room for the fox, and sure enough the fluffy animal squeezed itself under the fence only to freeze and puff up as its silver gaze met Kanda's.

Kanda smirked as the fox met his gaze, the name Moyashi came to mind at the creature's small white body.

"Well, well, hello there Moyashi do you need something"?

The fox seemed to squeak indignantly at the name and shook its head no.

"Are you sure, because I seem to remember you misplacing this in my yard last night" Kanda said holding up the Hoshi no Tama. Kanda saw the Moyashi let out a gasp, although it sounded more like a hiss.

"Th-that's mine, could I please have it back"?

The Moyashi then proceeded to give Kanda the most kicked puppy look he had ever seen, it was so powerful that he was sure if he was anyone else he would have given in, hell he still might….

"Hmm, I and why should I when I found it in my yard"? Then again, maybe not…

"but I NEED it, it's my Hoshi no Tama, and I need it back before they find it"!

Kanda raised an eyebrow as the Moyashi curled its jowls and flashed his fangs. **(AN: Foxes may look cuddly but they have fangs and claws, and they know how to use them XD)**

"Who's 'they' those men from before"?

"Yeah, and the other kitsune attack me and pick on me because I serve Inari-sama, I'm not safe in the forest or with humans" The Moyashi whined sadly.

"How about this Moyashi, you can stay with me, and I'll also hang onto the Hoshi no Tama for you"?

"Really?! But what do you want in return"?

Kanda waved his hand as to dismiss what the Moyashi had said "I'm sure you can think of something".

"Okay deal"! the Moyashi said happily both his tails wagging "I'm Allen by the way"

"Yuu Kanda, now be quite Moyashi I'm going to meditate"

Kanda was then surprised to feel the Moyashi curl up on his lap as he closed his eyes for his evening meditation, he let a small smile reach his lips at the thought of the cute fox on his lap and the look on the Rabbit's face when he proved him wrong.

. . .

Not five minutes in to Kanda's meditation did Allen stir as the smell of food wafted through the room, leaving the samurai to himself, Allen followed his nose down the hallway and into the kitchen, jumping up on the table Allen was greeted with the sight and smell of Kitsune Soba, a surprised gasp made Allen jump and he looked up into the eyes, well EYE of the red-head before him, they stared at each other, neither daring to move. Well that was true until the gleam of metal had Allen looking at the knife in the man's hand, letting out a frightened yelp he jumped off the table and down the hall, toward Kanda's room with the unknown man hot on his tails.

**Thanks for reading chapter 1!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
